Liam
Liam (played by Sean Weil) is an Irish gangster from Chicago. He works for crime boss Charlie Sheridan. He is ultimately killed by Richard Harrow and Jimmy Darmody as revenge for maiming Pearl during a turf war. Biography Background Working as a thug for Irish-American crime boss Charlie Sheridan, Liam is involved in bootlegging in Chicago, Illinois. When World War I broke out, Liam claims he had rheumatic fever and was unable to serve his country. Season 1 When Johnny Torrio moves in on their territory in Greek Town, Sheridan has Liam retaliate by slashing the face of one of Torrio's prostitutes, Pearl, at the Four Deuces brothel. Jimmy Darmody and Al Capone meet with Sheridan, Liam and others at the Four Deuces to inform Sheridan that he will no longer be selling liquor to George Anastos in Chicago's Greektown; that Johnny Torrio is now the supplier for Anastos' speakeasies. During the meeting, Sheridan takes note of a prostitute, Pearl, kissing Jimmy on the cheek. Later, Liam returns to the brothel with several thugs and requests Pearl from the madam, Regina. Upstairs, after sex, Liam pulls out a knife and cuts across the left side of Pearl's face to send a message to Torrio. She is left screaming while his men start shooting downstairs to help him escape. ("Anastasia") Pearl later commits suicide. ("Nights in Ballygran") In an effort to "come to an understanding", Jimmy, Capone and Torrio agree to meet with Sheridan and his crew. Liam is absent during this meeting, but Sheridan apologizes for attacking Pearl. Irritated, Jimmy suggests that Liam should be there apologizing as well. At the end of the meeting, Jimmy and Capone open fire on Sheridan and his men, killing them all. ("Family Limitation") Liam is tracked to a restaurant in the North side by Capone's informants in the police force. He regularly eats there. While at the North side restaurant, Jimmy confronts Liam and sits down at his table. In a psychologically terrifying encounter, Jimmy tells Liam of a German solider that he shot while in the war: : "Three years. France, mostly. It's almost impossible to describe the horror. It's a living... waking... nightmare. There was a soldier, a German; him and his men tried to attack our position in the Argonne forest. It was nighttime. While he was trying to climb through some barbwire, I shot him twice; once in the stomach, once in the neck. He slumped over the barbwire, and no matter what he did to try and wriggle free, it just got worse for him. I left him there like that for days, listening to him moaning, crying, "Mutti, mutti, mutti"; that's German for "mama". "Mama", that's what he kept saying. The curious thing is that despite the fact that his situation was utterly hopeless, he didn't wanna die. I offered to kill him several times, but he just kept fighting. Like some miracle would befall him, get him out of his predicament. We hold on so desperately to life; some people feel, certainly in that soldiers situation, that being alive is much, much worse. I'm gonna go now. I don't wanna ever see you again." Liam tells Jimmy that he would never see him again. Jimmy gets up from the table and moments later Liam is slumped back in his chair, bleeding from a bullet hole underneath his right eye. Richard Harrow, an associate of Jimmy's, had shot Liam with a rifle from a hotel room across the street. ("Home") Relationships *Charlie Sheridan: Boss (deceased) *Pearl: Victim (deceased) *Al Capone: Rival *Jimmy Darmody: Murderer and rival (deceased) *Richard Harrow: Murderer (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Chicago Category:Season 1 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Deceased Category:Irish people